Usagi's Big Challenge
by Tasukiyama
Summary: Usagi goes to see Mamoru and ends up listening in on his conversation with a friend and totally misunderstands the conversation in more ways then one
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own Sailor Moon but i wish i did**

**Naoko Takeuchi****own's Sailor Moon. I'm just a fan**

**Usagi's Big Challenge **

**Chapter 1 ****Just Stop Fighting!**

**Usagi: **I wonder what Mamo-chan's up to today

**Rei: **It doesn't matter Usagi you're like a stalker all you do is think about Mamoru

**Makoto:**No, no, no, you're wrong Rei, all she does is think about Mamoru and food

**Minako:**Ha ha ha that's so right that's all she does

**Luna: **Who are you to talk Minako all you do is think about Boy's Boy's Boy's

**Minako: **Hey Luna stay out of this

**Luna: **Why should i

**Artemis: **you no it's true

**Minako: **Artemis do you want to eat tonight

**Artemis: **Sorry sorry

**Luna: **But you know even though Minako thinks about boy's all the time; Usagi talk about them all the time

**Usagi: **i do not

**Luna: **Yes you do, when we are at home that's all you do is talk about that Yamapi guy

**Usagi: **Lunaaa

**Minako: **oh yeah i know what you mean Usagi like when he was in _Code Blue _all i could do is think

of me about to have surgery laying on a surgical table and him cutting my clothe off with clothes cutting thing's

**Rei: **OK OK OK Minako we don't need to know your pervert thoughts

**Minako: **who are you calling pervert?

**Rei: **I didn't calling you pervert i called your thoughts pervert

**Minako: **so that's still like calling me a pervert

**Rei: **No it's not

**Minako: **yes it is

**Rei: **no it's not

**Minako: **yes it is

**Usagi: **Rei you know you can't call Minako-chan a pervert. you have weird thing's

**Rei: **shout up Usagi. i don't see how Mamoru puts up with you

**Usagi: **what do you mean he Love's me

**Rei: **Yeah after you Tuck him from me

**Usagi: **He was happy to get away from you you did weird thing's to him

**Rei: **How do you know if i did something to him

**Usagi: **i just know

**Rei: **No you don't

**Usagi: **Yes i do

**Rei: **No you don't

**Usagi: **Yes i do

**Ami: **WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING that's all you do is fight!

Silence...

**Usagi Rey **Sorry

Chapter 1 END


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Sailor Moon i'm just a fan**

**Usagi's Big Challenge**

**Chapter:****2 The Misunderstanding**

**Part: 1**

**Usagi**: You Know what. you guy's dont understand i'm going to go and see what hes doing

**Rei**: Fine go be a stalker

**Usagi**: ; p

**Rei**: And shes gone. poor guy he doesn't get a break

**Makoto: **Butyou Know they have been through alottogether

**Ami:** Yeah but he still has things that he doesn't want her to know

**Minako: **How do you know that?

**Makoto: **Yeah Ami how do you?

**Ami:** ummm

**Rei:** And what doesn't he want Usagi to know about?

**Rei:** **Minako: Makoto:** Tell Us Telllllll Usssssss Ami Tellllllllllllll Ussssssssssss

**Ami****:** I cant i made a promise to him that i wouldn't

_Jealous Silence__..._

_6 hours and a half later at Mamoru's house.._

**Usagi: **I don't believe i got here so late stupid traffic. who shoes are those?

_Usagi's ear is at the door_..

Mamoru: _But i like you_

mystery: Friend: _Why?_

Mamoru: _Because you're smart kind and beautiful_

mystery: Friend: _So you like smart girls_

Mamoru: _Yes_

mystery: Friend: _But what about you're fiance?_

Mamoru: _Lets not talk about her right now_

mystery: Friend: _Then what should we do?_

Mamoru: _Something more fun_

mystery: Friend: _Mamoru!_

**Usagi:** I i don't believe this h'es hes...

**The Misunderstanding**

**Chapter:** **2 Part: 1 END **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own Sailor Moon **

**Naoko Takeuchiown owns Sailor Moon. I'm just a fan**

**Chapter: 3 ****The Misunderstanding**

**Part: 2**

**Usagi:** he hes..

_Door Opens_...

**Mamoru: **Oh Usako what are you doing here so late it's like 11:46 at night

**Usagi: **Um umm i I'm sorry

_Runs off.._

**Mamoru: **Usako wait

**Mystery Friend:** Um who was that?

**Mamoru:** My Girlfriend

**Mystery Friend: **Oh i see will she be OK?

**Mamoru:** Yeah don't worry

**Mystery Friend: **That's good so will i see you tomorrow?

**Mamoru:** Yes you will

**Mystery Friend: **OK Bye bye

**Mamoru:** Bye

_The Next Day At Usagi's Home_.

Ding Dong.

**Usagi's Mom: **I'm coming... Oh hi girls I'm happy you guys came Usagi wont get out of bed

**Rei:** so whats new

**Usagi's Mom: **But she wont eat either

**Makoto:** Its must be something wrong

Knock Knock

**Makoto: **Usagi we're coming in

**Makoto: **Usagi-chan

**Usagi: **Rei Ami Minako Makoto.. Mamoru Chibi's a jerk

**Rei:** Why is he a jerk this time?

**Usagi:** He cheated on me

**Rei:** And how do you know that?

**Usagi: **Because yesterday when i went to see him i got there late and there was somebody

else's shoes there so i got curious and

**Rei:** And you spied on him and misunderstood and now you think hes cheating on you

**Usagi: **No Rei you were not there so you don't know. now back to what i was saying before i

was so rudely interrupted i got curious and i heard Mamoru talking to some girl and he told her

he liked her and she said what about your fiance he got off the subject and said lets do something more fun

**Ami: **Oh i see so that's why you misunderstood

**Minako: **what do you mean Ami obviously he cheated didn't you here what she said she heard?

**Makoto:** Maybe they started playing video games

**Minako: **They played games alright XD

**Usagi:** :(

**Makoto: **this is Mamoru we're talking about he wouldn't do something like that

**Minako: **thats what i thought before we meet fiore

**Rei: **Fiore! wasn't him and fiore just friends?

**Minako: **Well not by Ami's thoughts

**Ami: **Minako don't bring that up right now

**Makoto: **Yeah either way fiore's a guy it's different

**Makoto:** Are you sure it was a girl all you heard was a voice right?

**Usagi: **No Mamoru opened the door for her when she was leaving and she came out she was

so beautiful too

**Minako:** It's times like this when the disguise pen come in handy

**Usagi:** Ha ha ha all i have to do is disguise myself and spy on him

**Ami:** No no no Luna will not be happy with this

**Rei:** Where is Luna?

**Usagi:** I have no idea

**Minako: **Well Usagi disguise your self so we can go have some fun

**Usagi: **Disguise power transform me into Motoki Furuhata

**Makoto: **Wow you look just like him Mamoru will not know the differences

**Minako: **OK let's go..

**The Misunderstanding **

**Chapter: 3 End**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE**

**I'm so sorry it tuck me so long to update I've been very busy**

**But here is a update i hop you guys like it (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Sailor Moon **

**Naoko Takeuchiown's owns Sailor Moon. I'm just a fan**

**Chapter: 4 ****Do You Have A Key**

**Ami: **Why are we at Mamoru's house?

**Minako: **Because Mamorus a guy and guys like to talk about the scores they make

**Usagi:** Scores?

**Rei:** What shes trying to say is guys like to talk about the girls there having sex with

**Usagi: **T_T Don't say that Mamoru loves me he he

_crys..._

**Rei: **Usagi all you say is he loves you.

if you believe he loves you so much thin why are we here?

**Minako: **I don't know about guys but this conversation is weird

it looks like Motoki-san is saying he loves Mamoru

Makoto: Hey your right look at Ami shes red

**Minako:** Oh Ami your such a pervert

hey Usagi say something

**Usagi:** Mamoru is the sexys man in the world

**Ami: **Will you guy just stop playing lets leave hes not here

if he was here we wood but

**Mokoto: **Oh yeah Usagi don't you have a key?

**Usagi:** :D yes yes yes

[_Usagi Opens The Door_]

**Minako:** Now girls look for some thing that makes a red siren go off in your head

**Usagi: **I know something makes sirens go off Rei's breath heehee XD

**Rei: **Usagi!

**Mokoto: **You guys don't fight

**Minako: **Yeah we have to hurry before Mamoru comes back.

Hey i found something

**Usagi: **its just his cellphone

**Minako:** Yeah but all we have to do is look for a girls number

**Usagi:** What a brilliant plan

**Rei:** No its not

**Ami: **Right Because I'm sure he has friends we don't know.

guys and girls just like we do

**Mokoto:** Your right now what?

**Minako:** Lets just go

**Usagi: **But we haven't figured anything out

**Mokoto: **Lets go and see if Motoki-san knows anything


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i don't own Sailor Moon **

**Naoko Takeuchiown's owns Sailor Moon. I'm just a fan**

**well i do own the character Yuya Tsubaki**

**Yuya Tsubaki is the mystery friend of Mamoru**

ok well here it is and it is in story mode well at least i think it is lol i'm no good at it but i hope you like it.

Note. **Bold words mean it's a phone conversation**.

**Chapter: 5 Devious Minako**

_Mamoru and his friend at the park_

its so beautiful here Tsubaki said while staring at the sky yeah i like to come here when i want to think mamoru replyed as he drew in a sketchbook oh and its romantic too maybe one day you can bring somebody you like here mamoru said with a cute look in his eyes Tsubaki with a some what down looking face replyed thats not going to happen why? said mamoru because the person i like already has a girlfriend oh i see so you? said mamoru with a questioning voice yeah dont tell anyone tsubaki replyed mamoru replys with a caring voice i won't it will be our secret

Is that Mamoru-san? hey Mamoru-san eh oh haruka what are you doing here?

Mamoru asked nevermind that but the real question is who is the beautiful acquaintance?

oh this is Yuya Tsubaki

Tsubaki-san this is Tenoh Haruka

it's nice to meet you Tenoh-san

you to Yuya-san

you can call me Tsubaki

ok so are you single?

said the flirty Haruka

here she goes Mamoru said in a not surprise manner

yes i am Tsubaki replyed so lets go out some time said Haruka don't mind her Mamoru said

her! Tenoh-san is a girl? Tsubaki asked yeah Mamoru replyed hey don't talk like im not here said Haruka oh sorry Tenoh-san Tsubaki said call me Haruka sure said Tsubaki

Sure what Haruka a familiar voice said um Michiru how long have you been here? asks Haruka lets go said Michiru go go were Haruka asked Michiru just looked at Haruka suggestively oh so your leaving can you take this to Motoki-kun for me asked Mamoru sure whats in the box Haruka asked a secret Mamoru replyed fine fine see ya said Haruka bye bye Mamoru-chan ; ) said Michiru bye Michiru Mamoru replyed

so what do you think of this Mamoru said while he showed Tsubaki the sketchbook its good Tsubaki said Tsubaki is somthing wrong you've been acting weird all day? asked Mamoru he looked very concerned Tsubaki looked down and took a deep breath and said the truth is well you see i "Ring Ring" Tsubaki was cut off when the phone ring "**yes now but i'm with a friend right now at the park ok im on my way bye**" so you have to go Mamoru asked yeah baby site i have to watch my siblings Tsubaki replyed ok well i'll see you Tomorrow say hi to them for me Mamoru said i will

_Back To The Girls_

now girls lets go and try to get information from him oh and Usagi stay here Minako said as they

stood out side the arcade why why do i have to stay here Usagi asked Rei answered because you are Motoki-san oh yeah i forgot : D hahaha

Rei Ami Minako Makoto all walk in to the game arcade hi Motoki-san! Minako and Makoto said as they walk in to the arcade eh oh hi guys whats up Motoki asked oh nothing so have you been talking to Mamoru Minako said wasting no time yeah i have why you ask? no reson said Minako because we haven't see him lately said Rei yeah hes been busy Motoki replyed with what? Makoto asked or who Minako said in a suggestive way dont you mean whom said Ami Eh the girls said in a shock oh Ami you scared us we forgot about you were have you been asked Minako yeah you haven't been lecturing us Minako said or telling us to stop said Makoto or saying you want to leave Rei said

i gave up : ( replyed Ami 'ring ring' Motoki answers his phone "**yes oh Tsubaki-san yeah to your house ok were do you live no Mamoru didnt give it to me let me get a piece of paper i'll bring it ok bye" **hey Makoto ask Motoki for help said Minako for what Makoto asked just do it said Minako ok Motoki-san can you help me with this game over here asked Makoto ok sure said Motoki

5 mins later

hey lets go guys said Minako ok bye Motoki-san take care said Makoto as she walk out of the arcade with the other girls that was weird said Motoki lets go now hey Usagi Usagi were she go? said Minako oh hey guys said Usagi are those donuts ask Rei yes i was hungry Usagi said with a donut in her mouth USAGI! all the girls said at the same time hey girls look i took a picture of what Motoki wrote down i think its a address so lets go and see said Minako

a little later

now tell us why were here said Rei i think this is the girl home that Mamoru is cheating on Usagi with said Minako wow Minako your more devious then i thought said Rei : D Minako relpyed hey look guys said Makoto all of the girls look from behind a bush that's her said Usagi wow she is pretty said the girls yeah Usagi you can just kiss mamoru good bye said Rei just because he left you for a better looking person it doesnt mean he will do it to me hehehe said Usagi with a smirk on her face you know what Usagi Rei said with a annoyed look on her face look Makoto said cuting off Rei she has kids? said Minako where is Mamoru papa? did that kid just say what i think he said? said Rei its probably not the Mamoru we know said Minako you mean Chiba Mamoru Tsubaki said to the kids yeah Mamoru papa the kids replyed hes at the park said Tsubaki lets go and see him said the kids we can't hes busy said tsubaki ok replyed the kids now lets go inside said Tsubaki

Usagi-chan Ami said in a concerned voice lets go see Chiba Mamoru said Usagi her voice didn't sown to happy shes calling him by his full name said Makoto this can't be good said Minako

_later at the park_

there he is said Makoto now Usagi don't forget that your Motoki said Minako but Usagi walked away where she go? Minako asked to Mamoru Makoto replyed this can't be good said Rei

**Devious Minako**

**Chapter: 5 End**

note. _well i hope you could understand it _


	6. FINAL! I Didn't Kiss You!

**Disclaimer: i don't own Sailor Moon **

**Naoko Takeuchiown owns Sailor Moon. I'm just a fan**

**i only own Yuya Tsubaki**

**and the DVD Box set of "Sailor Moon S" ^_^**

_**Ok this is the final Chapter of Usagi's Big Challenge it's weird i put all the ways i've written together for the final so in joy**_

**Chapter: 6 ****I Didn't Kiss You**

_**

* * *

**_

The Girls

it's no way she can forget right said Minako

she forgot earlier said Rei

oh that's right she did said Minako

_**

* * *

**_

Mamoru & Usagi

Mamoru Usagi said with a down voice Mamoru looked up seeing the person calling his name but not knowing it is Usagi

what are you doing here Mamoru asked thinking hes talking to Motoki

Mamo-chan why have you been so busy? asked Usagi

you know why why are you acting so weird Mamoru replied

Mamo-chan said Usagi in a voice meaning give me a answer

Mamo-chan i i love you

_**

* * *

**_

The Girls

EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH did she just say she loves him the girls said in a shocked voice

_**

* * *

**_

Mamoru And Usagi

i care about you to you're an important friend to me said Mamoru to fix the situation

is that how you have thought of me all this time asked Usagi

well yes Mamoru replied

Mamo-chan if that's it then i want you to think of me as more then that said Usagi

EEEh are you ok are you not feeling well asked Mamoru

no i don't feel well i want you to feel for me want i feel for you said Usagi

_**

* * *

**_

The Girls

what is she doing she totally forgot shes Motoki said Minako

_**Mamoru & Usagi**_

this is getting a little weird i should go said Mamoru

no Mamo-chan said Usagi

Eh said Mamoru

Mamo-chan said Usagi in a low yet sweet voice as she leaned in towards him

w-what are you doing Mo-to is all he could say before he was being kiss by Usagi who at the moment was Motoki

_**

* * *

**_

The Girls

shes kissing him said Makoto

this is so wrong said Rei

how did it become like this it's like a real BL scene all we need is some pink aura said Minako

_**

* * *

**_

Artemis And Luna

it's a nice evening isn't it said Luna while her and Artemis walked together

yes it is said Artemis but he stopped when he saw Luna still as a stache Luna why you stop what is it he asked

lo...look said Luna choking on her words at the sight she was seeing

look at wha... said Artemis as he turned around see what had made Luna look like a stuffed animal following a loud EEEEEEEHH

_**

* * *

**_

Narration

Mamoru still being kissed wanted to push away but couldn't his body was stiff and limp at the same time frozen from shock eyes that was wide open now looking dazed and confused but lucky for him Usagi heard the loud sound that Artemis made and broke the kiss

_**

* * *

**_

Usagi

what was that said Usagi still not aware that she is still Motoki looking around to see what the sound was

_**

* * *

**_

Artemis

Motoki-san why are you kissing Mamoru asked Artemis not even thinking that it was Motoki he was talking to who didn't know that he could talk

_**

* * *

**_

Usagi

_Motoki?_ _oh no i forgot i was Motoki-san _Usagi thought to her self Gomenasai she said as she bow her head down and back up again she then runs off

_**

* * *

**_

The Girls

lets go said Rei

good idea where is Ami asked Makoto Ami AAAAAmi AAAAAAAAAAAmi Makoto then stepped on something it was Ami

Ami why are you on the ground asked Rei

i think that the kiss scene did it Minako said as she giggled Makoto pick her up so we can go Hai Makoto replied

_**

* * *

**_

Narration

Mamoru still in shock frozen from the kiss he didn't even see the the girls leaving when the girls got back to Rei house the lecture came

_**

* * *

**_

The Girls

Usagi how can you forget that you are Motoki? said Rei

Usagi turn back to normal said Makoto

ok Usagi replyed as she turned back to her self

Usagi why did you kiss Mamoru asked Rei

he just was so cute i forgot i was Motoki hehehe ^_^

USAGGGGGI The girls said at the same time

poor Mamoru hes probably very confused said Rei

yeah hes probably going to have that kinda dream ; ) said Minako now starting to sound more like a Fujoshi then she knew

Minako stop thinking that way said Rei

well for now lets just go join Ami and go to sleep said Makoto

ok but lets eat first said Usagi

USAGI the girls all said at the same time again they seem to do that alot

_**

* * *

**_

That Night

aah ha Ma...mo-chan Matoki said as him and Mamoru was in bed making love as it became more intense Mamoru sprung up breathing hard looking around to see if it was real he let out a breath when he realized it was just a dream or nightmare having sex with his good friend was not some thing he wanted to dream of not wanting to go back to sleep he got up and made some coffee "Ring Ring" his phone was ringing but he didn't want to pick it up when he saw who it was

_**

* * *

**_

The Next Day

All the girls was up and yes even Usagi on there way to the arcade they just wanted to forget what had happened the other day but when they got there they saw Mamoru who was coming to see Motoki so he could fix everything

Ohayo said Rei

yeah did you sleep well did you have a good dream Minako said with a smirk on her face the dream he had last night popped up in his head he shook it off not to trying not to think about it

you don't look so well said Makoto Mamoru just answerd saying he couldn't sleep because his neighbors had a party that was to loud Ami seeing that Mamoru was really troubled turned around to the girl saying they should tell the truth that it was Usagi that kissed him the girls were about to confess when the person they saw the other day came up

Ohayo gozaimasu Mamoru-san said Tsubaki

oh hey Tsubaki why are you here said Mamoru

i came to see Motoki-san. but you know you don't look so good said Tsubaki

i heard i guess when you have a dream like i did Mamoru said looking down

what kinda dream is that? a familiar voice said

Mamoru looked up to see that it was Motoki who asked the questions why are you out here said Makoto

oh because i'm not working here anymore Motoki replyed

EEEEEEEEEH why yeah why are you don't working here anymore said the girls like they where in shock

well i'm moving Motoki replied

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH MOVING why are you moving? all the girls asked at the same time

well i got a new job and i'm moving closer to it Motoki replied

the girls looked down with a sad face

Motoki can i talk to you in private Mamoru asked

yeah sure Motoki replyed they then walk around the corner to talk

i have a bad feeling about this said Rei

_**

* * *

**_

Mamoru & Motoki

so whats up said Motoki

its about what happened last night said Mamoru

what happend? asked Motoki

you know the.. kiss said Mamoru in a very nervous voice

what kiss asked Motoki very confused

the kiss we had last night

KISS! we i'm confused said Motoki

you kissed me last night said Mamoru

EEEEEH KISS! I DIDN'T KISS YOU said Motoki in a shock

not so loud said Mamoru you did kiss me

no i didn't

yes you did

no i didn't

yes you did

you guys should be a little more quiet said Minako

you stay out of this said Mamoru

HAI Minako replied

we did kiss said Mamoru

eh so this is why you won't sleep with Usagi Haruka said as her and michiru walled up hearing the conversation

why is this happening i said all i think of you as is a good friend and you said you wanted me to feel more for you said Mamoru

i think you were dreaming Mamoru

no i wasn't you said it Mamoru said very irritated

_**

* * *

**_

Everybody Joins In

Mamo-chan it wasn't Motoki it was me said Usagi

Usako it wasn't you it was Motoki i can tell the difference said Mamoru

not with this Usagi said as she held out the disguise pen

Usako is that the disguise pen

i it's Minako's doing said Usagi

eh you rat said Minako

it was YOU! Usagi Mamoru do you need glasses said Motoki

umm Motoki-san i just came to give you this said Tsubaki

it was all her fault said said Minako

who said Mamoru

that Tsubaki person said Minako

you cheated on Usagi with her said Minako

cheated what do you mean asked Mamoru

Usagi heard you and her you said you wanted to do some thing more fun said Minako

oh i see we where practicing a play said Mamoru

a play said the girls

yes a play i didn't wan't to tell you guys about it so i told Ami to keep it a secret

why did Ami know about it the girls asked

she was helping said Mamoru

so you and that Tsubaki girl are not seeing each other asked Rei

Mamoru tuck a deep breath and said i'm not cheating on Usako with Tsubaki

and all so for the record Tsubaki is a guy not a girl

EEEEEEEEEEEEH Tsubaki is a guys the girls said all at the same time

b...but he looks like a girl and sounds like a girls said Minako

will look at Haruko or the singer Showta said Makoto

i don't believe this your a guy said Haruka as she fell down to her knees i've been fooled

why didn't you say somthing the girls asked

well it was fun seeing how you guys thought i was a girl Tsubaki replied

so who kids did we see Minako asked

kids said Mamoru

the ones that called you Mamoru papa said Minako

you mean my little sibling how did you know about them Tsubaki asked

it's not like we spied on you at home... said Minako with a voice that sound like she was telling that they did spy on Tsubaki ok ok we did are you happy now Minako said telling the truth that they did spy

will we are so sorry Mamoru-san that we thought you where cheating and making you think that Motoki was in love with you said Minako as all the girls had there heads down

Usako try not to get so jealous all the time said Mamoru

that to big of a Challenge for Usagi said Rei

no it not i'll rise to the Challenge said Usagi

wait wait wait Mamoru is that all i i'm to you is a good friend asked Motoki

yes thats what i said Mamoru replyed

why not best friend Motoki asked

because is all Mamoru could

because what is there someone else said Motoki

well yes said Mamoru

who Motoki asked

Fiore said Makoto

yes it is said Mamoru

no it's Fiore said Makoto

Mamoru turned around and who he saw he couldn't believe Ohayo Mamo-chan said Fiore with a smile on his face i'm back

Ami looks an said Usagi-chan i think your Challenge starts now

**

* * *

**

THE END

_well that the end i hope you guys liked it i know it was probably weird if so sorry this was my first fic so yeah again i hope everyone liked it and had fun reading it _

_review and be nice please_ ^_^


End file.
